Jealousy of a Sorcerer
by Highrise148
Summary: As King, Arthur is to go to Lord's lands when the previous lord dies to make sure the laws were known and the transition went smoothly. As Court Sorcerer, Merlin is to accompany Arthur to make sure the new lord's Court Sorcerer knows the laws as well. One Lord's Court Sorcerer however gets a bit jealous when Merlin shows him up and wants revenge, so he poisons him. Golden Age Era.


**A/N This plot bunny hit me earlier as well but since I've already done a story where Merlin gets poisoned in "Protection" I decided to make it a one shot xD Also, this is set during the beginning of the Golden Age/Albion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

After Arthur was made King, it became his duty to ride out whenever an elderly lord died. He was to offer his condolences then make sure that the transition from childhood to power went as smooth as possible. The Official Court Sorcerer of Camelot was to ride with him to brief the new Court Sorcerer of the manor of his duties and the laws; which was punishable by banishment or death, depending on the law. Both Arthur and Merlin were normally on the fence about these trips, depending on who's land they were going to and what the previous encounters with these lords were. Today they were heading to Lord Ernest's manor, who's lands lay South on the border between Camelot and Mercia. Lord Ernest was one of those lords that neither Arthur nor Merlin were wanting to see, as he was a bootlicker who would do anything to have the attention of the King. Ernest's Court Sorcerer was a sorcerer who was trained by the druids but was relatively weak compared to most sorcerers and very weak when compared to Merlin, but most people were considering he was the most powerful man to walk the Earth. Currently, Ernest's Court Sorcerer, Dilin was putting on quite a show with sparkly fireworks and showy reenactments of battles that were usually blurry and he was struggling to keep them from disappearing.

"Lord Ernest, may my Court Sorcerer have a go at showing us some tricks?" King Arthur asks as he turns to look at the lord who had spent the last hour trying to get the attention of the King. The King had spent the entire feast talking with Merlin, planning some knight's birthday that Lord Ernest found very uninteresting considering it had nothing to do with him.

"Of course, I'd love to see what an _untrained_ sorcerer can do, Dilin was trained by the druids from age 10." Ernest boosts with a smirk and Arthur's fingers tighten around his goblet when Ernest insults his friend.

"Dilin, please take a seat, Merlin here would like to show us a trick or two." Arthur shouts over the cheering crowd and Dilin nods, taking a seat while glaring at Merlin in jealousy. Arthur takes no notice to that though as he's watching his friend stand in front of the crowd, making shapes out of fire and other tricks that had the crowd howling. Arthur was so caught up in watching Merlin show off that he was completely oblivious to Dilin as he slips something into Merlin's drink. After a few minutes of showing off, Merlin returns to his seat to a clapping crowd and Dilin returns to showing tricks that seemed dull in comparison. Dilin looked like he was draining while Merlin, who had put on more flashy tricks, looked the opposite. Merlin grabs his goblet, taking a long drink from it before turning back to the King. Merlin and Arthur continue to plan Gwaine's birthday, mostly planning on renting out the tavern and having a small party with just the Round Table, maybe some other important people. About an hour later, Merlin's normal pale face was so pale it was basically white, besides the pink flush from a fever and his eyes kept dropping.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks worriedly when his friend drops the goblet holding the wine due to his hand shaking. Merlin looks up at him with tired eyes before leaning against his chair.

"P-poison..." Merlin coughs out before slumping over in his chair, nearly falling out of it, he would have to if it hadn't been for Arthur who had reached out to grab the servant.

"Merlin! Merlin wake up!" Arthur cries desperately before turning to glare at Ernest, "Who poisoned him? _Who was it!?_ " Arthur's demand was filled with venom and many people wince, shaking their heads. Arthur lays Merlin down on the hard ground, leaning him against the wall while Arthur kneels beside him. Arthur stands when he gets no answer, advancing on Ernest and the Lord backs away, in fear and Arthur knows it wasn't him.

"Who poisoned my Court Sorcerer, I will not ask again. Confess now or I will not hesitate to arrest you all until the culprit is found!" Arthur growls and some people stumble back at the sheer anger in the King's voice, it wasn't normal that the King was anger and they never imagined he would be so angry over a _sorcerer_. Merlin splutters from where he was laying on the ground, his fevered eyes flying open as he gags, throwing up all the food he had eaten that night. Arthur was next to him in a second, a hand resting on his back to support the man and looking at the sick man made Arthur even more angry.

"Merlin, do you know who it was?" Arthur asks when Merlin stopped being sick and the warlock whimpers in pain while leaning back against the wall, and the nobles in the Feast Hall watch in shock as the anger seems to melt away, "Merlin, do you know who poisoned you?" Merlin nods, turning to face the King, who attempts to smile at the shaking warlock.

"Who?" Arthur asks simply, and Dilin slowly tries to back out of the room.

"D-dilin." Merlin coughs, turning his head away from Arthur to be sick some more. Arthur knew it was a good thing as it was getting out of Merlin's system but his best friend was in pain and that was something that was unforgivable in Arthur's eyes. Before Dilin could move a step to run, Arthur was flying across the room with his sword drawn and at his throat.

"You made a big mistake Dilin, you are under arrest for attempted murder and treason against the council of Camelot and the Round Table. You will be given a fair trial upon return in Camelot." Arthur declares, bringing the hilt of his sword down on Dilin's head before turning back to Merlin.

"Ernest, bring two baths to my room, a bucket of cold water along with a cloth, an empty bucket, extra blankets and pillows, and extra mattresses, two should suffice. Do it now!" Arthur orders, taking his Camelot cloak off his armor and wraps Merlin in it before picking him up and heading to his room. Not long after he arrived, Ernest and a load of servants entered, carrying everything that was requested, well ordered was more truthful. Arthur orders for them to move the buckets next to where Merlin was laying, along with the clothes, have the baths near the back wall of the room, and lay out the mattresses in a bed like fashion. Merlin watches through half closed eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"Rest idiot, I'll wake you if you're needed." Arthur promises while dipping the cloth in the cold water and laying it across Merlin's brow. The servant nods weakly before sinking into sleep and Arthur smiles, watching the servant-turned-Court Sorcerer with a worried expression.

"Sire, I must offer my most humble apologies, I never intended-" Ernest begins before Arthur turns a glare on him.

" _Leave!_ " Arthur growls, standing from where he was seated at Merlin's bed side, unashamedly interrupting the lord, "We will be leaving as soon as he's well enough to do so." Ernest nods, backing away in fear before turning and running out of the room. Arthur sinks back into the seat next to Merlin, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Please Merlin, wake up, please be okay." Arthur whispers to the servant, trying not to think of the more unfavorable outcomes. With those worried thoughts, Arthur falls into an uneasy sleep, plagued with the nightmares of Merlin's death. Arthur forgot about the baths that had been given and fell asleep against the pillows on the bed that Merlin currently slept on. The next morning, Arthur was shocked to find Merlin awake before him, sitting up and leaning against the bed frame.

"Morning prat." Merlin whispers when Arthur opens his eyes, back and neck protesting when he tried to sit up, "You had a bed made for you by a very frightened lord and you choose to sleep in a chair? And I'm the idiot?" Merlin's voice held a friendly teasing that Arthur easily slips into the normal banter.

"Yes you are the idiot, how are you feeling?" Arthur asks and Merlin laughs, shaking his head with a smile.

"I've felt better, my entire body is sore and I generally feel like I am in a fire but other than that I'm fine." Merlin sighs and Arthur dips the rag he used last night in the water again, which was shockingly still cold, before draping it around the back of Merlin's neck.

"We'll ride out tomorrow, as long as you're up to it. I'm going to order some food, any suggestions?" Arthur asks but Merlin shakes his head so Arthur walks over to the door, motioning a servant over, "Send up two breakfasts." Arthur orders and the servant nods in fear before scurrying off, Arthur winces as she does so. He walks back in and regains his seat next to Merlin, leaning back against the wall. Merlin looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Scaring servants now are we _Sire_?" Merlin teases and Arthur laughs, Merlin could spit the word Sire like no one Arthur ever knew, but hearing now made Arthur feel happier than he had this entire trip.

"Shut up, she was in here when I told Ernest to leave. He was being a bootlicker." Arthur explains with a smirk and Merlin laughs slightly, but both quiet down when the door opens, revealing the servant carrying two trays of food.

"Bring it here please." Arthur orders, trying to be nicer and the servant nods, handing it over to the King, "Thank you, you're dismissed." Arthur sets a plate on his friend's lap before turning to his own and wolfing it down. The servant rushes out of the room, cleaning up some of the stuff in the room before leaving. Merlin eats about half of his food before pushing it away and Arthur is instantly by his side.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asks in worry as Merlin wraps an arm around his stomach, paling some. The warlock nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth, feeling incredibly nauseous. Merlin closes his eyes, leaning his head against the wall for a few minutes before reopening his eyes.

"Better?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods, pushing his plate farther away until Arthur picks it up, "Go to sleep Merlin, you look like you could use it." Merlin nods, sliding back down into the pillows and nodding off into a relaxed sleep while Arthur went to the desk and grabbing some parchment, writing a letter back to Camelot tell them they might return later than expected. He explained what had happened and that the culprit was most likely in the prison of the manor, either that or locked in a room, no one was willing the make Arthur anymore angry than he already was with Dilin and most likely the rest of the manor. By the time he finished the letter, it was nearly midday and he realized he missed lunch but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care so he sends the note away with a messenger before laying down on the pallet of blankets, pillows, and mattresses. Arthur doesn't remember falling asleep but he's awoken by a sound of blankets being thrown off and someone moving violently. When the King opens his eyes, he saw Merlin thrashing on the bed, crying and murmuring stuff under his breath. Arthur stands, ignoring the blackness that surround his eyes from getting up too fast, and ran over to Merlin's bedside.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!" Arthur shouts, shaking his servant who wasn't waking up. Arthur draws his hands back in shock at the heat that was coming from Merlin and continues to shake his friend awake, "Merlin!" By the third time of trying to wake the warlock up, Arthur's voice was desperate and finally Merlin's eyes shoot open while flying into a sitting position, banging heads with Arthur. Arthur stumbles back, putting a hand to his head.

"Thanks..." Merlin whispers, his pale face flushed with a bright red and his eyes were wild with fever. Arthur lays a hand on Merlin's forehead, which was burning with fever. Arthur hurries outside, ordering a cold bath to be brought up to his room now along with a bucket of water. The servant outside nods, hurrying to carry out the orders the King had given and Arthur returns to Merlin's bedside.

"Stay awake okay? I'll get you cooled down in a few minutes." Arthur promises and Merlin nods, kicking the blankets off his burning body desperately. Arthur sets a hand on Merlin's forehead, trying to see how high the fever is and keeps the hand there when Merlin sighs.

"Your hand is cold." Merlin mutters as a timid knock comes from the doorway.

"Enter." Arthur orders and three servants hurry in, two carrying a metal bath between them along with another carrying a bucket, "Thank you, dismissed." The servants nods, hurrying out the door and Merlin starts to shy away from it.

"It's going to be freezing." Merlin whispers, curling in on himself but Arthur pulls him off the bed.

"I know, but you need to cool down. Get in, I'll find you some new clothes to wear." Arthur orders and the servant nods, hiding behind the curtain to change before getting into the cold bath. Merlin gasps and Arthur turns to glare at him when the warlock tries to get out.

"Your fever needs to lower Merlin, please for once, just do as you're told for once." Arthur begs and Merlin sighs, for once doing as he was wished. Arthur digs through the bag that he brought, finding a spare shirt and pants, laying them out on the bed before changing himself behind the screen. After about twenty minutes, by which the water had grown warm, was Merlin allowed to get out and change. Arthur steps over to where Merlin was standing after changing and lays a hand on his forehead, the fever was mostly gone but it was still there. Arthur leads his friend over to the bed that was technically Arthur's, forcing him into a laying position before dipping another cloth in the cold water that was given, laying it across his brow.

"Sleep, we'll leave tomorrow and then we can get you under the care of Gauis." Arthur promises and Merlin nods, curling up under the blankets on the bed, "Rest well, old friend. You'll be fine tomorrow." Merlin had already fallen asleep but it comforted Arthur to know that his fever was lower.

By the time the King and his friend arrived back in Camelot with Dilin, the Knights of the Round Table were waiting on the castle steps, Percival striding forward to take Dilin to the dungeons and if he had a few extra bruises on his face, well no one mentioned it. Gauis ordered Merlin to rest for the next week but the poison had mostly left his system and Arthur refuses to leave the servant's side until he was well enough to not stumble with dizziness. They missed Gwaine's birthday, but none of them seemed to care, promising to celebrate it once Merlin was well enough and that seemed just fine with Gwaine. A week after Merlin was finally allowed to return to his duties, the trial was held and Dilin was found guilty of treason, flogged two times then banished once he was healed. They saw him off in the middle of the night and Arthur stands next to Merlin, an arm around his friends shoulders, promising to keep him safe at all times.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin smiles as they all stand there, watching Dilin leave, before heading to the Tavern, needing downtime.

"Anytime Merlin, anytime." Arthur laughs and they all sit around the large table in the corner of the Rising Sun Inn, laughing and talking until the sun started to rise. They were all safe, Merlin and Arthur were safe, the knights were safe, and that's all that matters.

 **A/N Plot bunnies are so annoying, especially when it's 2:13 am and you're wanting to sleep but this won't leave me alone! -_-**


End file.
